This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A speed nut is a type of fastener made of stamped spring steel. The speed nut has two or more flexible prongs extending toward each other and defines a fastening hole configured to engage with a stud. In an initial state, the fastening hole is designed a little smaller than a diameter of the stud in an initial state. Upon insertion of the stud into the fastening hole, the flexible prongs are plastically deformed so that the fastening hole is enlarged according to the diameter of the stud. The terminal portions of the flexible prongs ratchet over threads of the stud and apply a force to the stud to lock the speed nut to prevent the speed nut from loosening.
An example of this kind of embodiment is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,192 (i.e., US '192). This patent shows a clip integrally equipped with a speed nut function for holding a component in place on the underside or side of an overhanging support structure. The component to be hung or suspended is formed with two or more flanges where the clip is inserted. The support structure is provided with plural studs to retain the component on its surface. Once the component is pushed against the support structure, the flange is automatically held in place on the studs. The speed nut of US '192 makes an operation easier while fastener nuts are threaded onto the studs because the clips on the flanges grip the studs to hold the component in place without human assistance.
However, there is a problem with the speed nut of US '192 when disassembling the component during a product service. Since the clips grip the stud rigidly, a large pull off force is required to remove the clips from the studs even after the fastener nuts are loosened off. This problem makes the operation difficult and costly to perform the product service.